


Snake Scales and Serpent Tails

by Kraytor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Permission to translate has been obtained., И спешу сообщить, Мне нравятся люди, Но все сомнения насчёт законности своих действий, Уррр /звуки грусти/, Я, Я принимаю близко к сердцу, заботящиеся о возможном плагиате..., как минимум, не отмечала бы автора🗿, что если бы это была украденная работа
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:49:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28706946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kraytor/pseuds/Kraytor
Summary: 5-й год учёбы Гарри был, пожалуй, худшим годом в его жизни. Сначала появился Волдеморт, потом Амбридж, потом снова Волдеморт, а потом умер Сириус. У Гарри даже нет времени как следует оплакать смерть Сириуса, прежде чем его отправили обратно к Дурслям, на лето. Он даже не может ясно мыслить, и с каждым днем, прошедшим после потери Сириуса, Гарри чувствует себя все более и более истощенным. К тому времени, когда ему исполняется 16 лет, дяде Вернону приходится буквально избивать Гарри, чтобы разбудить его.После довольно жестокого избиения, устроенного ему дядей накануне его дня рождения, Гарри просыпается и обнаруживает то, что никогда не считал возможным. Он просыпается и видит вместо ног длинный змеиный хвост. Через несколько дней его семья бросает его в каком-то случайном лесу.Какой замечательный способ начать свой 16-й год жизни после худшего года.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Voldemort, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Kudos: 5





	Snake Scales and Serpent Tails

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Snake Scales and Serpent Tails](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24618421) by [Ethril](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethril/pseuds/Ethril). 



> 1\. Мне не принадлежит данная история.  
> 2\. Всё теги находятся в оригинале.   
> 3\. Оригинал: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24618421/chapters/59474497  
> 4\. Я всё ещё осваиваю данный сайт.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Мне не принадлежит данная история.  
> 2\. Всё теги находятся в оригинале.  
> 3\. Оригинал: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24618421/chapters/59474497  
> 4\. Я всё ещё осваиваю данный сайт.  
> 5\. Тц, разрешение на перевод получено.  
> 6\. У меня скоро пробник, поэтому когда новая глава я хз... Не обессудьте...

Змеиная чешуя и змеиные хвосты

Глава 1.

Было много вещей, которые Гарри действительно не мог вспомнить о конце своего пятого курса; он даже не мог вспомнить большую часть того, что он узнал ранее в этом году. Казалось, что все его воспоминания были скрыты в тумане в его голове. Даже его чувства казались приглушенными в том тумане, который окутал его изнутри.

После того, что произошло в Отделе Тайн...Гарри было трудно что-либо чувствовать или делать.

Его друзья пытались помочь ему, поддержать его, но этого было недостаточно, чтобы вытащить Гарри из туманного пустого чувства, которое наполнило его. Казалось, он просто плавал с места на место в замке, переходя от одного урока к другому, пока не пришло время уезжать на лето.

Гермиона таскала его на уроки, включая дополнительные лекции, которые предлагались по выходным, в то время как Рон пытался заставить его играть в шахматы или плюй-камни. Луна сидела рядом с Гарри во время еды и тихонько напевала.

Он просто чувствовал себя таким опустошенным, усталым и виноватым. Казалось, ничто из того, что он делал, не могло ему помочь. Сириус был мертв, потому что Гарри принял решение броситься сломя голову в ситуацию, которую он считал реальностью, хотя Профессор Снейп предупреждал его весь год, что Волдеморт найдет способ обмануть его.

Усталость, терзавшая Гарри, усилилась в конце июня, когда они сели в поезд, чтобы вернуться в Лондон.

Гарри слышал, как друзья пытаются утешить его, втянуть в разговор, но никак не мог сосредоточиться. Он даже не хотел сосредотачиваться. Какой в этом смысл, если последний человек, который был ему родным, умер?

Он полагал, что Ремус может быть как дядя, но за исключением того времени, когда мужчина преподавал в Хогвартсе, Гарри почти не видел его. Как будто оборотень избегал его. Сириус сделал больше, чтобы стать частью жизни Гарри, даже несмотря на то, что он был практически заключен в тюрьму на площади Гриммо.

Рон и семья Уизли могли считаться приемной семьей Гарри, но их шумный хаотичный дом всегда казался Гарри чужим. Он любил проводить время с семьей своего лучшего друга, но это никогда не было похоже на то, что он думал, что "дом" должен был чувствовать себя.

Нет. Последний член семьи Гарри был мертв, и это опять была вина Гарри.

Так какой смысл даже пытаться улыбаться и разговаривать с друзьями? Он просто хотел закрыть глаза, заснуть и представить, что Сириус надежно спрятан на Гриммо-Плейс, ожидая приезда Гарри на лето.

В какой-то момент во время поездки на поезде Гермиона сменила тему и напомнила всем о чем-то; о чем-то, что им сказали во время лекции по выходным, на что Гарри не обратил внимания. Она была особенно сосредоточена на нем и Невилле в купе, но Гарри просто повернул голову и уставился в окно.

Вероятно, это было что-то о результатах их С.О.В. или о том, чтобы сделать домашнее задание. Гермиона всегда читала одну и ту же лекцию на обратном пути в Лондон.

Должно быть, в какой-то момент он задремал, потому что в следующее мгновение Рон потряс его за плечо и сказал, что поезд прибыл.

Гарри все еще казалось, что он пробирается сквозь грязь, когда он встал и схватил свой чемодан из верхнего отсека. Его уши были забиты ватой, из-за чего было трудно расслышать, что ему говорят.

Гарри почувствовал, как все его друзья обняли его, как только они вышли из поезда, прежде чем он увидел, как каждый из них дрейфует к своим семьям.

Семья…

Единственной "семьей", которая у него осталась, были Дурсли, и Гарри определенно не считал их семьей. Если уж на то пошло, они были просто местом, где можно было провести лето, пока он не сможет уехать на некоторое время.

Гермиона снова что-то говорила и обеспокоенно смотрела на него.

\- Со мной все будет в порядке, Гермиона.…В конце концов.  
Гарри только повторял то, что все говорили ему в течение последней недели или около того. Неужели прошла уже неделя с тех пор, как Сириус провалился сквозь завесу в министерстве?

\- Напиши нам, Гарри, даже если это будет в полночь. Мы твои друзья и всегда будем рядом, - Гермиона снова схватила Гарри и крепко обняла. Она протянула ему листок бумаги с серией цифр. – Если тебе нужно поговорить, просто позвони мне, хорошо?  
Она практически умоляла его.

Гарри сунул листок бумаги в карман и машинально кивнул. Он серьезно сомневался, что Дурсли когда-нибудь позволят ему воспользоваться их телефоном, но это был хороший жест со стороны Гермионы.

Но в глубине души Гарри не мог не задаться вопросом, почему Гермиона впервые дала ему свой номер телефона. Они были знакомы много лет, и она знала, что он живет со своими маггловскими родственниками. Она знала, что он знает, как пользоваться телефоном, и что у него, возможно, есть к нему доступ.

Как только эта мысль пришла, она тут же исчезла, и Гарри снова почувствовал себя разбитым и усталым.

\- Давай, малыш. – Тонкс внезапно оказалась рядом с Гарри, положив руку ему на плечо. Она казалась подавленной, когда мягко отвела его от Гермионы и направилась к выходу с платформы. Даже ее волосы, обычно жизнерадостно-розовые, были тускло-каштановыми. - Твой дядя ждет у платформы.

Тонкс была не единственной, кто сопровождал Гарри. Двое других членов ордена вышли вместе с Гарри на маггловскую сторону вокзала. Конечно же, Вернон Дурсли стоял там в наполненный и упивающийся своим тучным гневом.

Гарри был слишком не в себе, чтобы помешать взрослым пойти к Вернону и сообщить ему о смерти крестного отца Гарри. Он был слишком не в себе, чтобы помнить, что единственная причина, по которой Дурсли не портили ему летние каникулы в последние пару лет, заключалась в угрозе его сбежавшего крестного отца-преступника.

Он даже не задумывался, насколько плохо все может обернуться, когда Вернон узнает правду о Сириусе. Если бы он думал, то попросил бы всех не говорить его родственникам, что он сам расскажет им, как только они вернутся домой. На самом деле он никогда бы не сказал Дурслям правду.

Единственная мысль, которая пришла в голову Гарри в тот момент, была о том, что время-довольно забавная штука. Он был измотан и знал, что прошел почти час с тех пор, как они покинули вокзал, и все же казалось, что прошло всего несколько минут.

\- Ну, _мальчишка_ , – Гарри медленно повернулся, стоя в коридоре дома своих дяди и тети, когда услышал полные ненависти слова дяди. - Похоже, ты совсем один в этом мире. Снова.

От мстительной улыбки, растянувшей отвратительно толстые губы дяди, у Гарри по спине побежали мурашки. На мгновение Гарри почувствовал не пустоту и не усталость, а страх.

Это было забавно для Гарри. Волдеморт и вполовину не был так страшен, как Вернон Дурсль в тот момент.

\- Уроды сказали, что твой крестный отец-преступник мертв. Они сказали дать тебе немного _пространства и поддержки_ \- холодно рассмеялся Вернон, его мутные голубые глаза не отрывались от худого тела Гарри. - Это вся _поддержка_ , которую ты получишь от меня, мальчик.

Гарри попытался увернуться от замахнувшейся на него руки, ожидая, что это будет пощечина или удар. Вместо этого оказалось, что дядя рванулся, чтобы схватить его за воротник рубашки.

Дядя подхватил его и потащил по коридору. Гарри слабо сопротивлялся и цеплялся за рубашку, пытаясь высвободить ее из железной хватки дяди, когда воротник вонзился ему в горло.

Ему потребовалась целая секунда, чтобы понять, куда именно его тащит дядя.

\- Ты останешься здесь, пока я не скажу иначе! - Крикнул Вернон и с такой силой распахнул дверцу чулана, что она ударилась о стену, к которой была прикреплена. Гарри швырнули в тесное помещение, а затем дверь захлопнули.

В течение нескольких минут, свернувшись калачиком на тонком потрепанном матрасе, который его дядя и тетя никогда не выбрасывали, Гарри слышал только щелканье замков.

По крайней мере, дядя его не ударил. Гарри пережил 11 лет в крошечном шкафу, он мог пережить лето в нем.

По крайней мере, он на это надеялся.

Теперь, когда Сириус был мертв и его дядя знал об этом, Гарри по-настоящему беспокоился о его безопасности.

_"Но какой в этом смысл? Волноваться?"_ \- грустно подумал Гарри, осторожно отодвигая несколько чистящих инструментов как можно дальше от своей маленькой кровати. _"Теперь мне не для чего жить...по правде говоря."_

Вот на что это было похоже. Обещание, которое Сириус дал Гарри всего несколько лет назад, дать ему настоящий дом, чтобы жить вдали от тети и дяди, было единственной вещью, которую Гарри с нетерпением ждал в своей жизни. Дом с Сириусом считался бы его вечным домом, даже после окончания Хогвартса.

Эта надежда, эта мечта были вырваны у Гарри в тот момент, когда он понял, что Сириус мертв.

Так для чего же теперь жить Гарри? Школа? У него оставалось два года до окончания школы, а потом он должен был попытаться стать взрослым, когда Гарри понятия не имел, как это сделать. Его друзья? Так же сильно, как он любил Рона и Гермиону...в последнее время ему казалось, что он был скорее третьим колесом в их дружбе, чем частью их троицы. Смотреть вперед на квиддич было смешно. Гарри потерял свою любовь к спорту где-то в течение года, даже не заметив этого.

У него ничего не было.

Гарри даже не знал, стоит ли ему думать о войне. Дамблдор практически игнорировал его весь год, и никто в ордене никогда ничего ему не говорил. Только Сириус когда-либо передавал ему записки и пытался подготовить его.

Какой смысл беспокоиться о том, как отнесется к нему дядя, когда Гарри не для чего жить и не на что надеяться? Его дядя мог забить его до смерти, и Гарри сомневался, что он вообще будет сопротивляться в этот момент.

На самом деле не было смысла сопротивляться.

Часть его даже надеялась, что Волдеморт или один из его приспешников в масках появится и просто положит конец всему для Гарри. По крайней мере, тогда он будет с родителями и Сириусом.

Гарри поперхнулся и быстро прикрыл рот руками, чтобы звук был как можно более приглушенным.

Неужели он...неужели он действительно хочет умереть?

В какой-то момент, во время своих мысленных блужданий и болезненных мыслей, Гарри услышал, как хлопнула входная дверь и что-то тяжелое втащили в дом. Должно быть, это его чемодан. Обычно дядя запирал его в шкафу, но сейчас, когда Гарри занимал это место, он понятия не имел, куда дядя положит свой тяжелый багаж.

Ответ пришел быстро, Когда Гарри услышал, как дверь в подвал распахнулась, а затем его чемодан столкнули вниз по лестнице. Гарри вздрагивал при каждом громком ударе о ступеньки лестницы и молился, чтобы его сундук был в нормальном состоянии после того, как он приземлился на пол подвала.

Должно быть, прошло несколько часов, прежде чем он наконец услышал, как отпирают замки на дверце. Дверца чулана снова распахнулась, и Гарри пришлось прикрыть глаза от ослепительного белого света коридора.

Прикрыв глаза, Гарри не заметил, как толстая рука снова схватила его за воротник рубашки. Его вытащили из крошечного пространства, и Гарри ударился коленями об пол, когда вывалился на свободу.

\- Приготовь ужин, мальчишка, - с отвращением выплюнул Вернон, и слюна слетела с его губ. - Сейчас же!

Гарри подождал, пока дядя отвернется, и вытер лицо, чтобы стереть с него отвратительную слюну. Он включил автопилот и приготовил типичный ужин для своих родственников.

Как и следовало ожидать, Гарри не разрешили есть, хотя он быстро и качественно приготовил полный обед для своих трех родственников. Вместо этого ему пришлось сидеть в углу и смотреть, как его толстые дядя и кузен набивают себе морды, а тетя изящно откусывает по нескольку маленьких кусочков за раз.

К счастью, Гарри снова не заперли в чулане. Тетя, похоже, испытывала к нему некоторую жалость, и пока дядя был занят телевизором, Гарри спустился в подвал, чтобы забрать свой чемодан и перетащить его обратно наверх. К счастью, его чемодан уцелел после падения с лестницы в подвал, что оставило на нём лишь несколько царапин и вмятин. Тетя разрешила ему взять кое-что из одежды и туалетных принадлежностей из сундука, прежде чем запереть его в шкафу, как и все предыдущие летние каникулы.

Гарри успел незаметно захватить свою школьную сумку, чтобы унести вещи, в том числе несколько школьных учебников, волшебную палочку и мантию-невидимку, прежде чем его отвели во вторую спальню Дадли и заперли там на ночь.

Это было чудо, что Гарри смог пронести свою волшебную палочку и несколько школьных учебников в спальню так, что его родственники этого не заметили. По крайней мере, если что-то случится, у Гарри будет волшебная палочка на всякий случай.

Хотя он очень жалел, что не смог захватить свой фотоальбом...

##  ~(×-×)~

Жизнь у Дурслей была бессмысленна. Гарри выполнял свою работу на автопилоте и большую часть времени даже не замечал, что работает. Казалось, он даже не замечал, когда дядя бил его или когда тетя кричала на него. Один день перетекал в другой, и Гарри считал этот день "хорошим", если не думать о том, что такое смерть.

Несколько раз он ловил себя на том, что задумчиво смотрит то на кухонный нож, то на садовые ножницы. Он даже смотрел на дядину бритву, прежде чем заставил себя отвести взгляд.

Несмотря на то, что тетя давала ему еду, такую же скудную и пресную, как кусок хлеба и вода, Гарри было трудно есть. Иногда он охотно отказывался есть то, что ему давали. Голодание было для Гарри в новинку, но иногда он не мог заставить себя поесть. В конце концов он просто смотрел на еду в своих руках, до тех пор, пока не спрячет ее подальше, чтобы попробовать еще раз позже.

Время тянулось для Гарри и медленно, и быстро. Чувство пустоты начинало уходить, но странная усталость не покидала его. Если уж на то пошло, чем ближе был его день рождения, тем более усталым он себя чувствовал. По утрам приходилось серьезно колотить в дверь спальни, чтобы разбудить его, и даже тогда дяде приходилось врываться в комнату и вытаскивать Гарри из постели.

Гарри заставлял себя писать Рону и Гермионе каждые несколько дней, даже если это были всего лишь несколько слов на странице, чтобы сказать им, что он все еще жив. Но странно было то, что он ничего не получил взамен. Это было похоже на конец лета после его первого и четвертого курса, когда его друзья так же молчали.

Это начало беспокоить Гарри после второй недели пребывания у Дурслей. Однажды, когда дяди и тети не было дома, а Дадли был в парке со своими друзьями, Гарри быстро набрал номер Гермионы на нижнем этаже.

Тем кто ответил, был ее отец, но он быстро сообщил Гарри, что Гермиона останется в доме друга до конца лета. Этот добрый человек несколько раз извинился перед Гарри, и тот принял его извинения, прежде чем разговор закончился.

Лето длилось всего две недели, а Гермиона уже ушла из дома к друге? Единственным человеком, к которому, как Гарри думал, могла пойти Гермиона, был Рон…

Почему она ничего ему не сказала? Зачем она дала ему свой домашний телефон, если собиралась так быстро уехать к Рону летом?

Почему никто из его друзей не написал ему?

Чувство опустошенности, которое медленно начинало уходить, вернулось десятикратно. Друзья бросили его, сказав, что будут поддерживать его, несмотря ни на что. Может быть, они лгали ему, думая, что он не наберется сил для общения? Или, может быть...может быть, его письма перехватывают?

Может быть, Пожиратели Смерти завладели его письмами! Но если это так, то зачем оставлять Хедвиг в живых? Если они собирались использовать ее, чтобы выследить его, почему они этого не сделали? Они могли бы легко проследить за ней до Тисовой улицы и найти его, но не нашли.

Он даже не был подписан на "Ежедневный пророк".

Гарри хотелось подумать о том, что происходит, но он чувствовал себя таким усталым. Даже когда он боролся со смятением в голове, пытаясь упорядочить свои мысли, он не мог. Ему казалось, что он пытается сложить головоломку с завязанными глазами, в темноте, с недостающими деталями.

По крайней мере, изнеможение, которое он чувствовал, заполнявшее все его существо, не давало ему видеть кошмары. У него даже не было никаких кошмарных видений от Волдеморта. Это была единственная положительная вещь, которая могла случиться с Гарри после того, что случилось с Сириусом.

Его усталость накатывала волнами, которые накапливались и обрушивались на него. В один момент Гарри работал по хозяйству, а в следующий он падал в обморок лишь для того, чтобы быть резко разбуженным одним из его родственников; обычно с удара в грудь.

За день до его дня рождения усталость была особенно сильной. Он даже не проснулся, когда дядя ворвался в спальню и стащил его с кровати на пол. Гарри не просыпался до тех пор, пока дядя не нанес ему второй или третий удар ногой в грудь и живот. Именно острая боль от сломанного ребра окончательно вывела его из сна без сновидений.

\- Бесполезный _урод._ – Вернон зарычал на Гарри и ударил его ногой в незащищенный живот. – После всего, что мы для тебя сделали! Одевали тебя! – Еще один удар пришелся ему в живот. - Кормили тебя! – Следующий удар угодил бы ему в пах, если бы Гарри не подтянул ноги, чтобы защититься. - Обеспечили крышу над твоей неблагодарной головой. – Он занес ногу назад, прежде чем направить ее в голову Гарри.

Одной рукой Гарри обхватил голову, а другой-грудь, пытаясь защитить уже сломанное ребро, чтобы оно не повредилось еще больше.

\- И так ты нам отплатил?! Бездельничая в комнате, которую мы так любезно тебе одолжили. Спишь утром и днем, когда у вас есть дела, которые нужно сделать, – ещё один удар пришелся в руку Гарри, защищавшую его грудь. – Ты хочешь остаться в этой комнате и ничего не делать?! Прекрасно! Ты останешься здесь до конца лета, и если ты понимаешь, что для тебя лучше, ты будешь молчать.

Еще несколько пинков приземлились на различные части ноющего тела Гарри, пока его дядя, наконец, не устал ранить племянника и не выбежал из комнаты.

От каждого места, к которому прикасалась большая ступня дяди, исходила сплошная боль. Его руки и ноги были сильно ушиблены, возможно, сломаны, в груди, где, как он знал, было по меньшей мере сломано ребро, ощущалась острая колющая боль, и он чувствовал, что его сейчас стошнит от болезненной тесноты в животе. Ему едва хватало воздуха, чтобы дышать.

По крайней мере, Гарри защитил себя достаточно, чтобы его более чувствительные части тела не пострадали. Он также был почти уверен, что избежал ударов по голове, но это было трудно сказать, так как его зрение плыло, и он даже не мог поднять голову. По крайней мере один глаз уже начал опухать от первого удара, который нанес ему дядя, прежде чем швырнуть его на пол. Все его тело словно вдавливалось в пол тяжелым грузом.

Единственный сдавленный всхлип вырвался у Гарри, когда он попытался сесть, используя свою узкую кровать, чтобы собраться с силами. Это было медленно, и Гарри несколько раз падал на пол, прежде чем смог наконец сесть и остаться на ногах. Он знал по опыту, что лучше лежать на койке, а не на полу, пока он заперт в комнате.

К счастью, Хедвиг доставляла еще одно письмо, так что ей удалось избежать гнева Вернона.

Гарри пришлось сосредоточиться на том, чтобы дышать неглубоко, чтобы не усугубить перелом ребра. Когда он попытался согнуть правую руку, то зашипел и прижал ее к животу, чтобы удержать.

Его дядя, должно быть, сломал одну из костей в руке, когда пинал его. Использовать его руку для чего бы то ни было было невозможно, пока она не заживет достаточно, чтобы хотя бы разжать пальцы. Каждый раз, когда он пытался пошевелить рукой, боль заставляла его съеживаться и тихо всхлипывать.

Раны были не так серьезны, как могли бы быть; в прошлом дядя Вернон поступал с Гарри гораздо хуже. Он все еще чувствовал боль, хотя и знал, что будет бесполезен в течение следующих нескольких дней, пока его магия не возьмет верх и не исцелит его достаточно.

Он благодарил Бога, который на самом деле мог быть рядом, за существование магии.

Но хотел ли он исцеляться? Если он останется раненым, то, возможно, подхватит инфекцию и умрет. В прошлом у него случались инфекции, но тетя обычно находила его и забирала в клинику, прежде чем инфекция успевала пройти стадию исцеления.

Заражение, многократное заражение, судя по тому, сколько ранений он получил, означало бы, что его смерть будет долгой, затяжной и обязательно мучительной, но, по крайней мере, он будет мертв.

Болеутоляющие. Гарри вдруг вспомнил, что прошлым летом прятал болеутоляющие таблетки под расшатанной половицей под своей кроватью. Если он сумеет добраться до них, то сможет хотя бы немного снять напряжение.

Но они были буквально под его кроватью, и ему пришлось бы лечь на живот, чтобы дотянуться под кровать достаточно далеко, чтобы сдвинуть расшатанную половицу. С животом и грудью, болевшими от резких уколов боли, лежать ровно было практически невозможно. 

Однажды он попытался поднять половицу, лежа на спине, но в итоге только вывихнул плечо.

Несколько долгих минут Гарри обдумывал все плюсы и минусы, своего решения добраться до своего тайника с таблетками. В конце концов он устало вздохнул и осторожно откинул голову на край койки. Изнеможение, мучившее его уже больше месяца, снова нахлынуло на него, и он с трудом заставлял себя просто забраться на койку, не говоря уже о том, чтобы залесть под нее.

Гарри также было трудно дышать, и он очень надеялся, что у него не проколото легкое или что-то в этом роде. Раньше такого никогда не случалось, но, проведя столько же времени в больничном крыле, сколько и он, Гарри видел и слышал о всевозможных травмах.

Если он так и будет засыпать, то, прислонившись к своей койке на полу, это ему точно не поможет. Может быть, ему удастся заснуть достаточно глубоко, чтобы не чувствовать боли?

Казалось, прошла целая вечность, прежде чем Гарри смог стряхнуть с себя усталость и, с огромным трудом, приподняться на койке, опираясь на наименее поврежденную руку. Слезы текли по его щекам, и он почувствовал вкус крови от того, что прикусил губу так сильно, чтобы не захныкать.

Почти сразу же, как только он улегся на койку, настолько удобно, насколько мог, Гарри почувствовал, как его глаза закрылись, и усталость обрушилась на него.

Всепоглощающая тьма окутала его, и Гарри облегченно вздохнул, когда усталость, вызванная сном, заглушила боль до приемлемого уровня.

Гарри надеялся, что дядя сдержит свою угрозу и оставит его в покое до конца дня, чтобы он мог немного поспать.

## ~(×-×)~

Казалось, Гарри спал, целую вечность и один день. Его разум был блаженно свободен от грез, и он почти парил в туманном раю небытия. Не было ни мыслей, ни воспоминаний, ни чувств, а главное-никакой боли. Он просто чувствовал, что плывет в туманном небытии, где не существует времени.

Именно так Гарри представлял себе медитацию, если бы ему когда-нибудь удалось научиться делать это во время уроков Снейпа.

В этой пустоте было ощущение покоя и комфорта. Это пробудило смутное воспоминание о чувстве, которое Гарри никак не мог вспомнить. Призрачное ощущение рук, обвившихся вокруг него, держащих его, прошло через него.

Тихий глухой звук шептал ему на ухо, и Гарри тихонько заскулил, пытаясь наклониться к нему. Это напомнило ему сердцебиение.

\- Мой дорогой мальчик.

Голос, который говорил, был нежным, мягким и наполненным такой любовью. Гарри почувствовал боль в сердце и отчаянно попытался открыть глаза. Он должен был увидеть человека, которому принадлежал этот голос. Такой нежный теплый голос должен был принадлежать Ангелу.

\- Еще не время, малыш.

Призрачные руки, обнимавшие Гарри, слегка напряглись, и ухо Гарри снова прижалось к гулкому сердцебиению. Гарри казалось, что чья-то рука прикрывает ему глаза, не давая увидеть, кто его держит.

\- Ты был таким храбрым, малыш. Мне так жаль, что тебе пришлось быть таким смелым.

Гарри хотел сказать тому, кто держал его, чтобы он не был таким грустным. Он никогда не возражал против того, чтобы быть храбрым. Храбрость дала ему дом в Гриффиндоре с друзьями, о которых он заботился.

-Тебе нужно еще немного побыть храбрым.

К первому Голосу присоединился другой, на этот раз более глубокий, с намеком на смех в этих мягких словах.

-Скоро _он_ тебя найдет. _Он_ может дать тебе те счастье и любовь, которых ты заслуживаешь.

Было бы здорово быть счастливым, по крайней мере, так считал Гарри. Он думал, что познал счастье в Хогвартсе, со своими друзьями, но голос звучал так, как будто он мог быть намного счастливее. Кем бы ни был этот "он", Гарри чувствовал, что ему не терпится познакомиться с ним.

Но... найти того самого _"его"_ означало покинуть мирное ничто. Эти два, по-настоящему, милых человека, которые так ласково говорили с ним, обнимали его и заставляли чувствовать себя в безопасности и любви, были здесь, в пустоте.

Уход означал бы расставание с этими двумя людьми. Гарри почувствовал, как у него екнуло сердце, и тихо заскулил. Он не хотел расставаться с ними! Только не это!

\- О, малыш, я знаю! – Печально прошептал первый нежный голос. Он услышал, как голос тихо всхлипывает.

Боль в груди Гарри прервала его размышления. Стук сердца у его уха становился все тише, и он уже не чувствовал рук, обнимающих его.

-Мы сделали все, что могли. Мы должны отпустить его. 

Второй человек все еще прикрывал Гарри глаза, но голос его звучал так, словно он даже не говорил с Гарри.

-Я... я знаю.

Гарри почувствовал, что боль в груди усиливается, и попытался вцепиться в руки, которые держали его.

\- Дай мне еще минуту! Еще одно мгновение. Пожалуйста!

-Мы не можем. Мы не можем задерживаться, не подвергая его опасности.

-Прости, малыш. Мне очень жаль. Теперь все изменится, малыш, и ты, возможно, будешь сбит с толку.

Голоса стихли, и Гарри больше не чувствовал рук, обнимающих его.

\- Следуй зову своего сердца, детка, что бы там ни говорили!

Резкий укол боли внезапно вырвал Гарри из туманного небытия, в котором он плавал, и он обнаружил, что лежит на койке во второй спальне Дадли. Его сердце бешено колотилось, а глаза лихорадочно метались по сторонам в поисках любой опасности, которая могла подстерегать его.

\- _Мы любим тебя._

В этих трех словах не было ничего, кроме любви. Они прошелестели по комнате, как крошечное дуновение воздуха. Они наполнили Гарри теплом, но в то же время невероятным одиночеством.

Ему пришлось быстро прикрыть рот рукой, чтобы не разрыдаться. Теперь, когда он проснулся, он точно знал, кто ему снился. Прошло так много времени с тех пор, как он видел во сне своих родителей, но никогда еще эти сны не были для него такими эмоциональными.

Гарри рыдал еще несколько минут, но не потому, что ему было грустно. В этом сне было так много любви и тепла, что он вытеснил всю эмоциональную боль, которую он чувствовал после окончания школы. Он не помнил, когда в последний раз испытывал такую сильную любовь. Это оставляло его желать, нуждаться в том, чтобы почувствовать это снова.

Его рыдания постепенно стихли, пока Гарри не стал лучше осознавать свое окружение и свое тело.

Там все еще была боль, но она была тупой и далекой, как будто он исцелялся в течение нескольких недель. Он знал, что его тетя и дядя никогда бы не позволили ему спать в течение недели, что означало, что его магия исцеляла его всё время.

Это объясняло тяжелое, тихое жужжание в воздухе вокруг него. Он заметил, что когда в одном месте за короткий промежуток времени используется много магии, воздух заряжается, как будто надвигается летняя гроза.

Гарри отнял правую руку ото рта и хорошенько рассмотрел ее в лунном свете, льющемся из окна. Там были светло-желтые гематомы, но в остальном его рука снова была в хорошей форме.

Медленно, осторожными движениями, на случай, если его раны зажили не так хорошо, как он надеялся, Гарри проверил каждое место, куда пинал или бил его дядя. Он начал с макушки, а затем осторожно постучал по опухшему глазу.

И там, и там он чувствовал некоторую боль, особенно там, где было сломано ребро, но по большей части он был здоров.

Гарри сел на кровати и тихо застонал, заставляя свое окоченевшее тело двигаться. Ему нужно было еще проверить свои ноги. Какое-то время он неуклюже пытался успокоиться; ему было трудно удержаться на ногах, и ноги совершенно онемели.

Ему сильно повезло, что все остальные, более простые, раны зажили, потому что ноги все еще были в плохом состоянии. Не помогло и то, что даже при свете луны их было трудно разглядеть.

Он осторожно опустил руки на верхнюю часть бедер. Он знал, что его пах, к счастью, не пострадал во время нападения его дяди, так что ему не нужно будет проверять там, как это было бы неловко.

\- Какого черта? – Прошептал Гарри, когда его руки ухватились за остатки самых маленьких джинсов, которые достались ему от Дадли; они все еще были настолько большими для Гарри, что ему пришлось завязать их старым ремнем, дважды обернутым вокруг талии.

Зеленые глаза прищурились в темноте, когда он схватил обрывки своих джинсов и поднял их. Неужели дядя напал на него с ножом?! Раньше он не чувствовал, что истекает кровью, но тогда почему его штаны были испорчены?

Сняв наконец лохмотья, оставшиеся от брюк, и бросив их на пол, чтобы утром посмотреть, Гарри прижал руки к ногам, пытаясь нащупать хоть какие-нибудь порезы или раны.

Все движения замерли, когда руки Гарри соприкоснулись с тем, что он мог описать только как гладкую, прохладную, странно текстурированную поверхность. Он потер ноги, пытаясь понять, что он чувствует. Что бы ни прикрывало его ноги, оно было очень похоже на перчатки из драконьей чешуи.

Гарри попытался пошевелить ногами, но обнаружил, что они связаны.

Холодный озноб пробежал по его спине, и Гарри начал ощупывать свои ноги быстрее и с отчаянием. Его руки прижимались к тому месту, где должна была быть щель между ногами, но вместо этого он просто продолжал давить на гладкую чешуйчатую поверхность, которая связывала его ноги вместе.

-Какого черта?! – Гарри трясло, когда он пытался найти край того, что было обернуто вокруг него. Дадли, должно быть, пробрался в его комнату после того, как он заснул и что-то сделал!

Он нашел край текстурированного покрытия в паре дюймов ниже пупка. Она была совершенно плоской на его коже, и как Гарри ни старался просунуть пальцы под то, что, как он предполагал, было чем-то слишком плотно прилегающим, он просто не мог заставить ее оторваться от его кожи.

К этому моменту Гарри уже окончательно и бесповоротно запаниковал. Даже у Дадли не хватило ума придумать такую сложную шутку. Не было даже ощущения, что эта штука, чем бы она ни была, приклеена. Это был просто слишком плавный переход от кожи к... к этому.

Ему нужен был свет. Настоящий свет, а не то, что проникало в его окно. Гарри даже не волновало, разбудит ли он соседей или тетю с дядей, ему нужно было увидеть, что, черт возьми, с ним случилось!

Даже со связанными ногами Гарри все еще мог двигаться. Он тихо застонал, извиваясь и переворачиваясь так, чтобы дотянуться до пола руками. Он не мог полагаться на свои ноги, чтобы встать на колени с койки; ему пришлось бы по-армейски ползти со своей кровати.

Побег с койки был неэлегантным и лишенным изящества. Гарри чуть не свалился с короткой койки на пол. Хорошо, что ему не удалось забраться под одеяло, иначе он бы сильно в нем запутался.

-Чёрт! 

Приземление сильно ударило Гарри в грудь, и хотя ребро зажило, оно все ещё болело.

Гарри сделал все возможное, чтобы отползти от своей койки, и он был на полпути к двери, где был расположен его выключатель, прежде чем он осторожно оглянулся на свои ноги.

Его зрение затуманилось, и если бы в комнате было светлее, он мог бы заметить, что его кожа сменила цвет.

Вместо того, чтобы смотреть на ноги, связанные вместе какой-то странной, чешуйчатой, кожаной штукой, он обнаружил нечто похожее на длинный трубчатый предмет, тянущийся от его талии обратно к кровати, где он сужался в тонкую точку.

-КАКОГО ЧЕРТА?!

Слишком ошеломленный, чтобы даже думать о том, чтобы держать себя в руках, Гарри практически завизжал. Вместо ног у него был хвост. Змеиный хвост. Змеиный хвост, который двигался и хлестал вокруг, начиная от его талии до самого кончика.

Гарри был так смущен и отвлечен своим хвостом, что не заметил, как ему исполнилось 16 лет почти 3 часа назад.


End file.
